


Black Eyes in the Moonlight

by Asimpledotdotdot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Power Bottom Castiel, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimpledotdotdot/pseuds/Asimpledotdotdot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this is so much more. Dean was dead. He was dead. For months. And now he's flashing black and striding up to Castiel, teeth flashing white. A sharp contrast to his green-turned-black eyes. Castiel never thought he would enjoy the sight. But he's more than enjoying it: he's reveling in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Eyes in the Moonlight

"Dean..." Castiel breathes unfathomably, unable to believe what's before his eyes.

"Heya Cas. Long time, no see." Dean smirks, flashing his dark eyes. The blackness stirs something in the angel, something equally as unfathomable as the spectacle of Dean Winchester, alive at last.

So many emotions flood Castiel, so many human feelings, and he doesn't know what to do. This isn't the first time he's felt so strongly, especially for Dean.

But this is so much more. Dean was dead. He was dead. For months. And now he's here and striding up to Castiel, teeth flashing white. A sharp contrast to his green-turned-black eyes. Castiel never thought he would enjoy the sight. But he's more than enjoying it: he's reveling in it.

"I thought you--"

"Yeah, yeah. Dead, gone, depths of hell. I've heard it all." Dean turns to look around the motel room Castiel is staying in. He's out here on a hunt with Sam. But Sam's shacked up with a local girl, one with big brown eyes that he just couldn't resist.

Dean smiles again. "You know it's funny... I thought seeing you again-- we'd be somewhere else. But it's the same old, same old." Dean's greens are showing and it calms Castiel some. "But hey, I'm not complaining. It's good to be back," He takes a step closer until he's mere inches away from Castiel. He can even feel his breath against his lips. Dean brings a hand up to tuck a wild strand of raven black hair behind Castiel's ear. "Back here. With you."

Castiel freezes. He's not used to these intimate touches, touches he craves from the very man giving them. Not only has the mark changed Dean's soul, it's changed his attitude and behavior, as expected, but not like this. He doesn't seem to care about his actions, doesn't seem to think his gentle caress of Castiel's cheek strange at all. Castiel barely manages to breathe, so caught up in those luscious green eyes. It's still Dean. But he's... different. And it's a damn fine change.

"I've missed ya, you know." Dean breathes in Castiel's ear, closing the distance between the two and snaking his arms around his waist, pulling Castiel flush against him. "I've been wanting to do things to you for the longest time... And now I've got you. Right," Dean nips at his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Where," another bite, but closer to Castiel's jaw. "I," this time a teasing kiss to his jawline, inching towards his mouth. "Want," Dean's lips ghost across Castiel's as he whispers "You," before pressing their lips together. Castiel is stunned but he finds his hands sliding up Dean's sides as Dean's fingers thread through his coarse hair. The kiss, slow and sweet, gentle and tender, driving Castiel mad. He wants this, wants Dean, has wanted him for the longest time, and here he is. And it doesn't matter the consequences.

When Dean's tongue darts out to part Castiel's lips, he's met with a powerful urge to discover Dean's mouth. And the gentleness quickly falls away.

As tongues tangle and hands roam, fingers dig and claw through hair and at clothes, Castiel is becoming more and more lost in Dean. His fingers find their way into the short hair at the back of Dean's neck, digging into scalp as Dean crushes their mouths, until they're panting against each other, bodies unconsciously rutting in a steady rhythm, finding themselves close to the bed. Which must have been Dean's intention.

Dean steps back and smirks, once again flashing those black holes, before pushing Castiel back against the bed with so much force, he's left dizzy with a hot fire burning in his gut. He's going mad.

The smirk turns predatory as Dean flashes those pearly whites, relishing the sight of Castiel, spit-slicked lips begging for more, hooded eyelids concealing lust blown electric blues. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

And then he's crawling on top of him, pinning Castiel to the bed, mouths a heated mess, clothing falling away at an inhuman pace, until it's skin on delicious skin, Castiel relishing every touch: every press of fingers, of lips, of hips. Every bite, every nibble, every scratch.

And he comes undone like never before beneath the changed man, the man so affected by the Mark of Cain, he's almost not the same person. But he's still Dean, and Castiel can't get enough of him.

And Dean finally has his angel exactly where he wants him. Where he's wanted him since he can remember. And now he takes, takes his angel and consumes him whole, swallowing every delicious sound, every agonizing moan, until he's left with a writhing mess below his body.

And he's just getting started.

Castiel pants wildly as Dean holds his hands above his head. He wants desperately to finally touch the man he's been dying to touch, but Dean isn't letting him. Dean's in charge here.

For now.

A moan escapes his throat and Dean pulls back with a smirk. "Enjoying yourself?" He pants against Castiel's open mouth, hips moving in a perfect rhythm that would have musicians jealous. Castiel doesn't answer, just surges forward to find this perfect lips as he pushes against his restrains. "Uh-uh-uh," Dean tsks, biting hard at his ear, causing a yelp to find its way out of Castiel. "You're mine." Oh if Dean only knew. "Don't fight it babe," Dean suddenly pulls back. "Unless this isn't--"

"Shut the hell up and kiss me already!" Castiel growls as he begs for those delicious lips.

"Oh, feisty, are we?" Dean grins. "Lucky me," he falls forward, lips crashing and tongues slipping and sliding, a wet, heated mess of passion and tension.

With one hand gripping Castiel's wrists tight above his head, his other hand travels down from his neck to his collarbone, to his chest, thumb brushing a hardened nipple, eliciting a sharp intake of breath, as his fingers linger, testing Castiel's sensitive spots. He can't take it. He cannot fucking take it anymore. He has to have Dean. He can't wait any longer.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he curses between kisses.

"Nope, wrong guy," Dean jokes. He bites Castiel's lip as he tilts back his head, a moan escaping as Dean pinches his nipple. Just on the border of pain, the pleasure is overwhelming.

"God, fuck me already would you? I've been wanting this for God knows how long." He growls, still trying to break free of Dean's hands, but the fact he can't move just gets him going even more.

"Ooh, I love it when you talk all dirty like Cas. Where's that awkward virgin angel I knew so well?" He teases, eyes going black.

Castiel moans at the sight. "I have had sex, you know."

"Not like this, you haven't." He emphasizes his words with a sharp thrust down, grinding their erections together, sweet and sharp friction shooting pleasure through the both of them.

Castiel moans and arches up for more friction. "Jesus, fuck, Dean, I need you."

"I know baby," Dean kisses down Castiel's chest, dipping his tongue in his navel before nipping at the skin above his throbbing dick. "I know." He licks teasingly at Castiel's dripping head, making him arch up, but he's already got his free arm holding down his hips as he tsks. "But I'd rather see you beg."

Castiel can barely take it. "Fuck you," he growls between his teeth, desperate for friction against his untouched dick.

Dean looks up considering it mockingly. "Eh, I'd rather fuck you. Maybe you can give it a go later." Dean tightens his hold on Castiel's wrists. "After I've fucked you into the mattress so hard, you won't be walking for days."

The groan that falls from his lips is deep and throaty and Castiel doesn't even care if he sounds desperate. "Please," he begs. "Dean, please."

Black flashes once more. "Damn, I love it when you beg." He rewards Castiel with a lick of his length.

He stutters, pushing against Dean's hold on his hands and hips. "Yes," he moans. "Yes, Dean please. Fuck I need you inside me. Now." He growls sharply.

"I said beg, not demand," Dean nips lightly at his dick, the painful pleasure hitching Castiel's breath. This Dean frightens him. In a way all too pleasurable for his liking.

Castiel's eyes go wide as black eyes meet his blues. There's a tight twist in his gut as the fire burns hotter. "Dean, please. I need more." He wouldn't usually beg like this but he needs it. The heat curling in his stomach is taking over and he'd do just about anything for Dean to get on with it.

"Mmm, keep talking Cas." Dean mouths at his dick, sending shivers through his body as he shakes. His heart picks up as Dean takes him wholly in his mouth, the sensation eating away at Castiel's control. He's scared and turned on and he needs more.

"Fuck, Dean," he almost mewls, his voice reaching a high pitch as Dean doesn't seem to have a gag reflex. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. "Please Dean.... Fuck me please. Oh God you're so--" Dean's nails dig into the skin of his wrists as he pops off his dick with a lewd sound, cutting Castiel's words off.

"I'm gonna need both hands if I'm gonna carry out every dirty thing I want to do to you." Those eyes. Those black eyes. Castiel tilts his head back, unable to look anymore. He can't. He's gonna lose it.

Dean's body's back on top of his, pinning his hips to the bed. He squirms to no avail. One hand grabs Castiel's chin and forces him to meet those black holes. "Look at me, Cas." He orders. Castiel complies and his breathing definitely picks up as black eyes turn green. "You're gonna stay just like this. You aren't going to move, you understand?" Castiel tries to nod but Dean's hold prevents him.

"Yes," he manages finally.

"Good boy," Dean smirks as his hold disappears with his body. Golden skin reflects the silver moonlight shining through the blinds into the motel room. Dean bends down to pick something up. It's Castiel's tie.

Castiel doesn't dare move. He won't risk it. When Dean turns back to see his angel exactly how he left him he smirks. "I was hoping to punish you, but you listen so well." Dean saunters back to the bed tie in hand, eyes no different than the rest of the dark room. He drops something Castiel can't see on the bedside table. "You're so obedient. I think I'm going to enjoy this."

Castiel swallows thickly, imagining everythnig Dean could be hinting at.

And then the tie is being wrapped around his wrists as Dean fashions them to the frame of the bed. Castiel stares up at the binding and groans softly. This means he won't be able to touch Dean. And it's like an itch under his skin. He needs Dean. He tests the bindings and it's surprisingly strong. It makes him wonder just what exactly Dean has been up to these last few months. He struggles, needing to touch that tan beautiful skin, expanding miles above him.

"Dammit Dean," he grumbles quietly. He needs this. Right fucking now.

"Slow down, angel. I'm running this show." He leans over Castiel and whispers in his ear. "I'm in charge here."

Something flickers in Castiel's chest. Fear? Surprise? Anxiety because he has to wait helplessly, not knowing what Dean's going to do? It's a combination, burning bright as his heartbeat skips and picks up, his breathing hitching every time Dean flicks his emeralds black. Castiel doesn't like not knowing but at the same time he wouldn't want to know what Dean has in mind because it would ruin the surprise.

Dean trails a finger from the shell of his ear, down his neck and chest, finding it's way to his hipbones, specifically ignoring his untouched dick. And then he trails his finger up from the base to the head, teasing Castiel as he dips it in his dripping precome. He brings his finger to his lips and sucks it, licking it clean of the precome. Castiel closes his eyes, trying to hold back a moan as Dean walks to the end of the bed. He opens his eyes as the bed dips and Dean crawls up the bed, hands rubbing up the sides of Castiel's legs and thighs, gripping them and lifting them over his shoulders.

"Just relax, Cas. I won't hurt you. I promise." How can Castiel trust him when he's shining black eyes? Oh, but he does trust him. And that's the crazy part.

Dean settles beneath Castiel's legs, hands firm, thumbs slightly spreading his cheeks. Oh fuck.

Dean licks his balls playfully, teasingly, waiting a painful moment before taking one in his mouth and sucking gently. Castiel's eyes open wide as a short high pitched sound escapes his mouth.

When Dean lets it go, he nuzzles his nose against his perineum, and Castiel can't help bucking up his hips. Dean grips his thighs tightly, holding him down as a short laugh leaves his lips. Castiel looks down to see a smirking Dean laughing.

"Oh, baby, I'm just getting started." And then there's a tender kiss pressed to his perineum, followed by one on each cheek before one is placed right on his entrance.

Castiel's hands twist in their bindings as he gasps at the first touch of tongue. A gentle press against his hole and then Dean's tongue works him open, painfully slow. The sensation is new and surprising and Castiel can't stop the sounds that escape fall from his lips. He bites his lower lip in an attempt to hide the noises but it does nothing.

His tongue leaves as lips move against his sensitive skin. Nails dig into Castiel's skin and he tries to hide his heavy breathing. "Don't hide those noises from me, Cas. Let me hear you. I want to hear every sound you make when I," a sharp bite to the inside of his thigh followed by a yelp from Castiel. "I like the sounds you make Cas."

"Dean," he moans as Dean returns to working him open with his mouth, lips working around his skin as tongue protrudes and swirls around, driving Castiel mad beyond belief. He's squirming in his bonds and does all he can not to squeeze his legs around Dean's head. But he fails, wrapping his legs around him and he can feel Dean's grin.

He doesn't recognize the first finger until it's halfway inside him.

"Fuck," it comes out as a breathy sound, sharp and low. Dean inches it further, a slow burn working through Castiel, until it's only pleasure.

Dean continues until he's got a second finger inside him, opening his entrance carefully, tongue darting in as well.

Dean curves his fingers inside of Cas and something happens.

"Fuck Dean!" He cries, moaning as Dean does it again. He doesn't know what he's doing but it feels fucking amazing.

Dean brushes Castiel's sweet spot again, making Castiel writhe above him, his legs tightening around Dean's head. Perfect. Dean loves seeing this angelic creature come undone by his filthy touches and lewd kisses. The sounds he's making are the definitely Dean's favourite part. He's got control over the very creature he knows hates being controlled, but he's letting him. And that goes straight to his dick.

He stretches Cas wider, a wet third finger joining the two. He licks at Cas's balls, eating up every noise he makes, wanting more and more. He wants to see Cas come undone completely, let go and just feel. It did wonders for Dean. He wants Cas to stop fighting it and enjoy it.

God knows Dean is.

He glances over Cas's erection and sees hooded lids and parted lips gasping his name. Dean needs more. But Cas isn't ready.

Just a little more and he can take him. He wants this so bad, and knowing Cas wants it hurt as bad... It all sends his blood rushing south, his dick almost hurting. He's forgotten about it, focusing spelt on pleasuring his angel.

Just a little longer.

He scissors Cas open, fitting a fourth finger. He watches as Cas stretches around his fingers and opens for them. He's so tight and it's so amazing and every time he brushes his prostrate, Cas make a new sound, and each is better than the last. Though all are driving Dean insane.

"Cas," he moans against his dick, moving his tongue up Cas's length. His pearling pre-come is surprisingly sweet and Dean sucks him down as his fingers work him open more.

He's almost ready.

"Dean!" It's more of a scream this time and Cas tenses up below him. He stops moving his fingers and pops off his dick. He brings his other hand around to squeeze the base of Cas's cock. He winces but after a few moments relaxes.

"You don't get to come until I say so, ya here?" He watches as Cas gains the strength to nod his head stupidly. Knowing he made Cas at sub a loss sends more blood rushing to his dick.

And then that gravelly voice booms. "Yes, Dean."

"Shit," Dean groans softly as he thrusts his fingers back in Cas, making him writhe and moan more.

He releases his hold around Cas and nibbles his inner thigh. Cas tenses up around his fingers and Dean bites him hard to remind him who's in charge. It counteracts the pleasure and brings him back down a little.

"Mine," he growls against the bite mark he smoothes over with gentle kisses.

He's ready.

But they don't have any lube. Dean doesn't exactly care but he doesn't want Cas in that much pain.

He removes his fingers, listening to Cas's protests and whines. Dean rolls his eyes back in his head, filtering black as he groans at the sounds.

He returns them back to normal as he unwraps Castiel's legs.

Castiel whines and begs Dean to come back. But Dean's got a plan in his head and he's going to follow it, even if his dick is throbbing painfully.

He gets himself straddling Cas's hips, their dicks rubbing against each other in a sweet sweet ecstasy.

A moan leaves his throat and he moves to untie Cas's hands from the bed. Cas looks at him hopeful but that falls away when Dean leaves his hands tied together, just free of the bed frame. He immediately moves them but Dean places a firm hand on them. "No," he hisses between his teeth, frustrated he has to leave this delicious motion of rutting hips. But he does as he leans up and back on his heels. "Up," he gestures and Cas sits up obediently. Oh how he filled Dean's orders. It's so amazing how much he has a hold over him.

Dean scoots back until hes off the bed, standing at the foot of it. "You gonna fuck me finally?" Cas glares at Dean.

"Flip over, Cas." He does after a few moments and rolling his eyes, hands hanging off the edge of the bed, face inches away from Dean's dick. Then he seems to understand and inches closer.

"If I'm gonna fuck you proper, I need lube. So you're gonna have to suck me off." Dean grins down at the angel. He's met with a smirk as lust blown blue eyes meet his. Holy fuck Cas is gorgeous like this. He's a fucking power bottom too. But he nods all the same and Dean tangles his fingers in his raven black hair, Cas licking at his head and down to the base. Jesus fucking Christ, it feels amazing to finally have some friction against his dick. Especially a warm mouth that now swallows him up.

Fucking angel mojo or something, Cas doesn't even gag as he lets Dean thrust into his mouth, fucking his beautiful mouth. Watching gorgeous pink lips wrap around his cock, Dean moans at the combination if sight and touch.

He has to stop himself from getting off as he sees Cas rutting against the bed. He growls and pulls him back with a tug to his hair. Cas swallows thickly, he knows he's been caught. But all Dean can do is mirror Cas as he licks his lips and eyes his dick.

But before Cas can start up again, Dean speaks. "Okay, that's enough." He looks like a scolded puppy. Shit. "Don't get me wrong, you feel fucking amazing with your pretty mouth wrapped around my cock, but I want you writhing around it." He doesn't fail to notice how Cas's breath hitches at the dirty talk. Cas's eyes dart to his hands. Dean complies and unties his hands, watching as Cas sits up and rubs his wrists.

"Lay back." He does and Dean looks down at his angel, already spreading his legs for him as he waits for Dean. "Fucking gorgeous," he smirks with a quick flash of black, having made note it gets a strong reaction out of Cas. And there goes rolling his eyes back into his head.

Dean fits himself above Cas before picking up his legs and lifting them over his shoulders. His hands smooth over ivory thighs as he lines up with Cas's entrance.

"This is gonna hurt at first," he starts dipping down to kiss Castiel.

When he pulls away Cas sighs and growls, "will you fucking fuck me already?"

"You've got a dirty little mouth," he grins. "I like it."

Cas smirks but that falls away as his lips part around a silent "Oh" as Dean's head brushes his entrances, stretching him open slowly. It's more painful without lube, but that doesn't matter because he's fully sheathes inside Cas, feeling him slowly relax around his cock. He stares into those bright blue eyes am staring right back at him. He leans down for another kiss and Cas bites his lip harshly.

"Will you move already, Dean? I'm not fucking fragile." Holy fuck, Dean likes it when Cas gets all bossy, telling him what to do.

He nips at Cas's lips as he pulls out and thrusts in sharply, punching out a sharp moan from Cas. Oh, if he thought Cas's mouth felt good, this feels a thousand times better. Ecstasy courses through his veins, brighter than the mark on his forearm. It's like fire and it feels so good as he snaps back in repeatedly, hitting Cas's prostate with every other thrust. Cas's nails are biting into his skin as he drags them down Dean's back.

Dean's hands hold an iron grip on his hips, no doubt leaving bruises, as his lips trail down to Cas's neck, biting and sucking and leaving his mark on his angel.

He sets up a steady rhythm, getting sharp moans and groans and a few screams as Cas takes him willingly and enthusiastically. He's been waiting for this for a long time, the mark finally your ring off his baggage as he just doesn't give a fuck anymore.

And damn he's glad he finally gave in.

He thrusts harder and faster, his tithe faltering as Cas clenches down around him. He's close. He's close, he can tell. He's learning the signs, and the way Cas scrabbles for purchase and clenches hard around him tells him enough.

He bites his ear and whispers, breathing hot in his ear. "Come for me, Cas. Come for me."

And with a final thrust against his abused prostate the angel screams incoherent syllables that sound eerily like Dean's name. White spurts into his taut stomach, muscles clenching as he lets go and loses it.

The sight shakes Dean and he's coming hard and fast inside the angel, thrusting shallowly through his orgasm, until he's spent and falling on top of Cas. His legs fall to the side, letting Dean slide off him and onto his back.

They're left a panting mess, sticky and out of breath, not coming down from the high for a long time.

Castiel comes back to earth first, his vision clearing as he turns his head to look at the changed hunter heave his chest as he gasps for air.

He rolls onto his side and kisses Dean's forearm, leaving a tender trail starting from the mark, up his arm and shoulder, to his clavicle.

Dean mutters something and wraps his arm around Castiel's shoulders. Castiel gets the idea and fits against Dean's side almost too perfectly. He wraps an arm around his waist, resting his hand on Dean's heart. He can feel it as it slows and Dean returns from his high.

It's a good twenty minutes before either say anything. They just lay there, sticky and sweaty, enjoying the feel of their bodies against each other.

Dean speaks first.

"It's a good thing neither of us need sleep," he breathes, looking down at Castiel. The greens of his eyes are taken over by black once more. "You up for another round?"

Castiel simply smiles at his no-longer-human-hunter as he reaches up for a quick kiss.

"Its my turn, Dean."

"Whatcha gonna do, out the fear of God on me?" Dean smirks back at him, eyes back to green. Hungry for more.

"That's not the only thing I'm gonna put in you." He reaches for another kiss, this one more dirty and aggressive.

Dean laughs softly at his words but nods all the same.


End file.
